hiei kit
by minnieloveyou
Summary: this story takes place after the maze castle hiei is being punished for killing a messenger of koenma's and to kill two brids with one stone yusake is also part of his punishment see what happens to our fav fire demon and detective! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is Minnie and I'd like to welcome you to my story world.

Disclaimer I do not own YYH

Hiei sat in his tree staring out at the boring city sky line watching the sun come up why koenma put him in such a discussing place. Having to babysit the detective was bad but, to be locked away in one city with no large forest and loud machinery was bull shit!

Hiei was brought out of his day dream buy a dark chuckle looking up quickly Hiei drew his sword. In front of him was a man dressed in street clothes. He had dark yellow eyes and sharp teeth like a shark.

"sorry to interrupt your train of thought but I have a message from koenma " "what is it " Hiei said with a voice of cold indifference "well Mr. Hiei killing the messenger for the maze castle mission was a big no-no" Hiei glared at the smiling demon "I will do same to you if you don't get on with it " the demon smiled so wide it nearly split his face in half "your punishment is a month with no powers and bound in a nonlethal body." Hiei quickly tried to attack the messenger but His sword went though him like he was made of smoke. The messenger laughed at Hiei and Hiei snarled back.

"After the last time, do you think koenma wouldn't take precautions? No matter "the demon pulled a small bag out of his pocket and though it a Hiei. Grabbing it out of the air Hiei looked at the messenger "what's this"? "Open it" the grinning demon said Hiei was skeptical but there was only one way to find out what this was. Opening the bag, powder exploded all over Hiei.

The effects were almost instantaneous Hiei started to feel sleepy "W …..wha….what d..did you do to me ?" Hiei looked at the messenger "oh I forgot to tell you this is also a test for yusake to teach him responsibility good luck" disappearing to thin air. Hiei feel out of his tree and landed with a soft thump. Looking up at the blue sky Hiei quickly slipped in to darkness.

So how's that for a first chapie?i know its short but im working on it any ideas will be grately apresheated Like, don't like tell me oh and flames will be used to make cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei awoke to the sound of voices .looking around he saw two dark blobs hovering over him panicking he tried to run but felt shit ton of pain when he tried to move "shhh.. Come down little one were not here to hurt you."Came the soothing voice of unidentified blob on the left. What little one? Blinking to clear his vision.

Hiei look at his soundings he was in a house a bed room to be exact he was on the bed and the blobs were on chairs. Looking up at said blobs. Kurama! And yusake! Then it hit him like a truck. Koenma's punishment, losing conciseness. Oh fuck what happened to him?

"so kurama were you find him?"' yes what happened' Hiei thought "I was walking in the wooded area looking for Hiei but when I got to his tree all I saw was this kit and hieis scarf around his neck." 'KIT!? WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON'?! Snapping his head to the side to look at himself, were his legs should has been there were black fuzzy appendages with cute paws and a puffy black fox tail with the tip white just like his star thing . Oh dear lord. The powder had turned him into a fuzzy cute little kit.

"so what are you going to do with it kurama?"" well I could keep it for the night but, mothers coming home tomorrow and she has an allergy to hairy animals so I can't keep it." "I AM NOT AN IT!" "Holy shit it talked!?" yusake screamed both him and kurama jumped to their feet. "Who are you, a demon"? Kurama asked "no I'm a talking fairy .of course I'm a demon more pacifically I'm Hiei" the fox said. Yusake started laughing.

" I always knew you were a big softy but, just not this fluffy!" growling at him Hiei launched of the bed and at yusake "DIE!" latching on to his hand yusake stared run around the room trying to shake off the small animal "get off me you fuzzy piranha fucking shit damn hell !". Kurama walked over and pulled the small fox off yusake "Hiei how did you get this way?" "The little ass that keeps me in this damn city and not from killing you" .he said looking at yusake.

"What do you mean by that Hiei?" "Detective, imagine yourself in the worst amount of pain you have ever been in then times that by 12 that is a fraction of the pain I will put you in when I'm in my normal body again." "Just try it Shorty of should I say fluffy" yusake smirked "raawwr" Hiei launched himself at yusake again only to be caught by kurama. I think we need to go see koenma and get this straightened out."

The boy and fox pouted "_fine_ "they said id unison and with that they left for spirit world.

So please review and if think I should add something go ahead and post it no idea will go unheard.

Love Minnie


	3. AN sorry

an/I so sorry for not updating in so long school stared and I got a new laptop so I lost the first two chapters and the chapter I was working on so I very sorry will try to get the next chapter up either today or tomorrow please don't hate me by the way love the review gave me encouragement to hurry up and star the next chapter.

Until then this is Minnie o love yah.


	4. Chapter 3

This is the story I promised.

Hiei pouted in kuramas arms as he was carried into the princes office ''hello all'' Hiei jumped out of kuramas arms and on to the god lings desk ''changes me back right now you little ass'' Hiei screamed at the prince ''well you seem to be in a good mood '' '' shove it you mhgherf'' Hiei retort was cut short by kurama putting a hand on his muzzle '' koenma we didn't come here to argue we simply want to know why you turned Hiei into this form?''

koenma smiled ''so you haven't told them have you Hiei'' all eyes turned to the fox on the desk, 'what?'' he said looking away ''Hiei why were you turned into this form '' looking into kuramas cold hard stare the little fox swallowed hard ''b because h he was being mean to me!'' the little fox said with tear filled eyes pulling a heart wrenching cute face ''don't give that bull now either tell me the truth kurama said with a dark gleam in his eye.

''y y y yyessss sssirrr'' Hiei said shacking in fear. ''I may have accidently injured someone.'' At that koenma jumped and said'' accident my ass you killed one if my best messengers.'' ''he called me CUTE and SHORT no one calls me SHORT.'' Hiei was glaring at the prince ''he got what he deserved.'' ''well that being the case I think that this is the perfect punishment.'' Kurama sated.''WHAT '' Hiei screamed '' you killed a person for no good reason now you have to face the consequences.''

''oh and by the way he will be in your care while he is in this form yusake'' _WHAT?!_'' came from Hiei and yusake koenma simply folded his hands in front of him ''kuramas mother has allergies and kuwbara and Hiei may try and kill each other in there sleep.''Yusake sighed '' I hate you always being right.''Hiei pouted in the corner. ''I hate you all''.

Yay sorry for it being short until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people this is the fourth chapie hope you like.

Hiei was in by far the worst mood he has ever been in. looking thought the bars of the pet carrier he was forced into he sees the stairs that yusake was climbing up he had been in yusake house once before and has never gone in that apartment ever since just the thought was making him want to runaway in fear.

Flash back

_Hiei jumped though yusake's window _'_'detective the brat wants me to tell you that-…..'' Hiei was stopped when he say the yusake was still asleep 'he sleeps with the window open that's a good way to get himself killed.' He was about to walk over and wake up yusake when his drunken mother walk in ranting _

''_yusake get your lazy ass up I need-.'' she stop when she saw Hiei standing there he was about to speak when she let out a vary fan girl scream. ''oh my gooood you are adorable.''_

'_What. The. F***. Hell.'_

_Ran thought Hiei's mind yusake's mom ran forward and glomped Hiei with another fan girl squeal ''I just want to squeeze you like a teddy bear so cute!'' ''get the f*** off me woman.'' Hiei yelled trying to claw his way away for the crazy drunken woman. They fought well more like Hiei fought and yusake's mom just clung on to him like a peace on lint on a sweater. Yusake stayed dead asleep thought the whole thing. Finally he managed to nock her out with a frying pan. 'Don't ask'_

_He left koenma's message on a note taped to yusake's forehead and ran out of the mad house as he had dubbed it as fast as he legs could carry him which is pretty fast._

End of flashback

And now he was going back to the layer of the crazy woman that's like sticking yourself back in to a lion's mouth.

''Moms probably not home so we have some time to work a excuse on why I have to keep you '' yusake said to the fluffy fire demon. 'Please oh, please don't be home.' Hiei begged silently yusake unlocked the door and ...

Cllliiiiiifffffffff hangggggggggger yay see you all later.


	6. Chapter 6

I AM SO SORRY I have been a terrible writer no excuses I've been lazy but I will make it up to you this is spring break. I am going to try and write at least 3 looooong chapie so here is the first one and if any of you have any ideas I would love to hear. ~~Ciao Bella's

Emptier then kuwabara's head 'thank you kami's and every other gods that may be out there except you koenma you can rot in the seven hells and then stuff yourself in… "Hey are you listening to me we need to come up with a story to sell to my mom." Hiei mental ranting was cut off by yusake's shout ''yes I was listening and I think I know a way." "Well out with it." "Well you could not let her see me I mean she's here what 40% of the time. When would she notice a small dot in the back ground?"

"That is … actually mite work but what if she does see you we need a back up plan." "True….hmmm." "I got it we tell her the truth!" "Well I had a hunch you were insane this just proves it. What are you going to tell her 'oh hay mother there is an adorably soft and cute mass murdering demon criminal in our apartment pass the salt" "oh shut up. I mean we tell her that your kuramas rescue animal and that his mom is allergic to you and I offered to take you with me." Hiei put a paw on yusake's forehead "hmm... No fever "getting up in his face and looking right in his eyes "no dilated pupils" *eyebrow twitch* grabbing Hiei by his tails and yanked him away from his face. " I'm not sick you moron." "HN could have fooled me."" Why you little…." Cutting off yusake mid sentence the door opened reveling yusake's mother "yusake what are you doing here you're supposed to be at….." she stopped "yusake why do you have a fox" "well you see the… mom what are you doing?" yusake's mom had Hiei in what appeared to be a death cuddle. 'How did she get over here so fast?' "Oh well he so cute that I just couldn't help it. But you still haven't answered my question" "he's a rescue of kuramas but his mom is allergic to furry animals so he asked me to watch him for a while." "Oh that so nice of you a little too nice .is there something going on between you and kurama?""What oh gods no why would you ask me that!?" "Well you're always out with your friends doing who knows what and we all know kuwbara is too dumb to even begin to think about that. So that leaves you and kurama." While they were arguing over yusake's sexuality Hiei managed to slip away from them and into yusake's room 'few I thought I was a goner there for a second' now where to hide from the psychotic mother of yusake's I mean I know I'm cute and cuddly in this form as disgusting as that is ." fooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxyyyyyyyyyyyy-ccccccchhh hhaaaannnnnnnn! Where are you?! 'Fuck '

A/N There how's that my readers I tried to make this one longer. But I'm have in crazy writers block I tried to get my brony brother to help seeing as he has three stories and seems to pull ideas out of his arse but he's having it too what HELL IZ SHIZ kind of timing is this!? x so plez hellllpppp meeehhhh


End file.
